


Piegata al volere di Thanos

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #pwp, F/M, Magic, SPOILER INFINITY WAR, Titan, Witch - Freeform, agegap, infinitygems, non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spoiler!].Thanos ha portato con sé Wanda dopo la vittoria.





	Piegata al volere di Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> [FANDOM]: Marvel |Personaggio/Pairing: Thanos/Wanda| Avvisi: Age gap; non-con| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 1002  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Piegata al volere di Thanos

 

La luce dei due soli si alzarono illuminando la radura, l'alta erba e le antilopi dai tanti occhi che saltavano tra esse.

Thanos, seduto sotto il tetto di paglia di un piccolo edificio, li guardava, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Strinse il guanto e si voltò verso Wanda. 

La giovane si stava destando, aveva gli occhi arrossati e lì dove Thanos l'aveva colpita era sporca di sangue.

"Non potevo lasciarti, non capisci?" chiese il titano.

Wanda riprese completamente i sensi.

< Mi ha portato via, dalla Terra, con sé. Attratto da qualcosa che non so nemmeno io. Maledetto, sono scomparsi, tutti, in polvere. Però, a sfidarlo, ho paura che schiocchi nuovamente le dita per spazzare via ciò che resta dell'universo > pensò.

Non ricambiò immediatamente il suo sguardo.

"Hai forzato il guanto dell'infinito, mi hai fatto scudo con la tua energia perché non mi dissolvessi" rispose. Scivolò fuori dal pagliericcio, tentò di scappare, ma ricadde seduta fra i fili d'erba. "E mi hai tolto tutto quello che per me significava avere una casa". Lo guardò. "Temo sia tu a non aver capito".

Prese un respiro. "Cosa vedi, quando mi guardi?".

Thanos guardò il proprio guanto annerito e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ho perso tutto. Il caso mi ha detto che dovevo salvare proprio te, eri lì".

"Hai distrutto, tutto" rispose Wanda, assottigliando gli occhi. "Ora ho la certezza che perderai, Thanos, perché non hai mai pagato del tutto il prezzo del potere che hai chiesto" gli sfiorò la guancia, riuscendo a fatica ad alzarsi in volo, leggera.

< Mi sento così strana. I pensieri mi si confondono, deformano. Non riesco più a disprezzarlo. L'odio si trasforma in compassione e pietà verso la sua solitudine, come se ne condividessi i sentimenti. Quasi volessi salvarlo dalla sua condanna > pensò.

Thanos l'afferrò per una mano immensa e la trasse a sé.

"Io ho già vinto, quest'universo mi sarà grato". Le accarezzò il viso sottile in modo rude. Imprigionando il corpo sottile di lei.

Wanda chiuse gli occhi, soffocando un gemito di dolore e fastidio, rise.

"Il prezzo della gratitudine per una vita risparmiata non è l'amore, stare sei anni nella testa di Stark dovrebbe avertelo insegnato" rispose dura. "Un giorno dovrai decidere cosa sacrificare per il nuovo equilibro". Si leccò le labbra. "Allora cosa farai?" domandò, sentendo la mano di Thanos scendere, rabbrividì.

"Non ci sarà un prossimo passo. L'universo è in equilibrio.

Non desidero amore, anche l'odio va bene" disse Thanos, passandole le grandi dita viola tra i morbidi capelli di lei, che le vorticavano intorno al viso.

< Mi legge dentro, come se fosse la più potente e bella delle gemme.

Una giovane sopravvissuta, così simile a me.

Un'amabile dannata >.

Wanda aprì leggermente la bocca per formulare una frase che le sfuggì sentendo le dita del titano, che baciò.

Sapevano di sangue.

"Sei più umano di noi, Thanos del pianeta Titano" rispose Wanda. "Ho una domanda per te".

Thanos trasformò le sue vesti in bolle di sapone col suo guanto.

"Dimmi" soffiò.

"Temi tu la morte?" domandò Wanda, sentendo il vento sferzarle la pelle.

< Perdonami Visione, non riesco a piangere per te. Neanche a pensarti. Lo farò dopo, molto 'dopo' >.

"Siamo un po' fuori misure per giocare a questo gioco, o desideri infliggermi dolore? Hai stabilito un trono su un pianeta casuale, o hai stabilito un trono dove hai visto 'qualcosa'?"

"Nessun trono, solo pace.

Gustala con me e non temere, la 'mia' realtà non deluderà.

Le misure non contano, sarà solo piacere" le disse Thanos con voce conciliante.

< No, non temo la morte, non posso, i sopravvissuti possono soltanto salutarla come una vecchia amica >.

Wanda avvertì l'energia del titano farsi strada dentro di lei insolitamente lenta, ma potente e stabile nella volontà di scuoterla e toccare anche i suoi nervi più intimi e profondi. Cadde per terra ansante, percorsa da brividi.

"Cosa stai facendo al mio corpo?" si morse a sangue le labbra cercando di contenersi.

Thanos le posò un dito sulle labbra.

"Faccio ciò che devo per sancire questo legame.

La tua mente già mi appartiene.

Presto le tue parole mi apparterranno.

Il tuo corpo ora sarà mio" recitò.

Wanda sentì il proprio corpo raggiungere l'orgasmo, sottomesso dalla magia.

Si vide tastarsi frettolosamente il seno e pizzicarsi un capezzolo alla ricerca di un minimo di sollievo per concentrarsi.

Prese il dito di Thanos tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiarlo, accogliendolo nella sua bocca.

< Tutto questo è osceno, mi sento così sporca >.

Thanos lasciò che la lingua di lei lambisse il suo dito, attento a non farla tagliare con l'unghia aguzza. Il corpo di lei era sempre più teso e sudato.

Wanda faticava a controllare i propri muscoli, sigillò semplicemente la propria anima perché l'energia profanasse il resto, rivoltando il suo io fin nelle sue più intime radici e si trovò a implorare con la mano del titano fra le proprie cosce.

< Sto impazzendo? Lo spero >.

Il titano fece scivolare il dito lontano dalla bocca di lei e lo utilizzò per penetrarla.

"Finirai per tenere a me, non temere".

I suoi movimenti erano studiati, per non aprire in due il corpo di lei, le gemme attive per deformare spazio e tempo. Cambiò la realtà in modo da farle provare solo piacere e le fece rivivere diverse volte la sensazione dell'orgasmo.

< So ciò di cui parlo, è già successo nella mia vita. 

Era già successo nella sua vita.

Gamora alla fine era arrivata a cercare questi contatti, Nebula odiava tutto questo, ma comunque entrambe si erano indissolubilmente legate a me. Persino Ronan non è riuscito più a dimenticarmi, fino alla morte.

Però con loro c'era voluto tempo, tanto, ma il tempo non esiste più col guanto.

Crollerai ancora più velocemente di Loki, già perso nella sua follia > pensò.

Il suo dito ormai era impregnato degli umori di lei.

Wanda venne con poche spinte verso il dito del titano.

Thanos lo fece scivolare fuori e la vide abbandonarsi ai suoi piedi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SCRITTO A 4 MANI CON C. C. S.


End file.
